My creepypasta romance
by sandstormer
Summary: Two normal girls meet the most outrageous gang there is, how will they cope with living with the creepypasta group, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

My creepypasta romance

By TidalWaveKitty (or sandstormer)

It started out as a pretty average day, wake up, go to work, come home, have lunch, animate a little bit, but thats when the phone rang. People don't call me very often so I figured it was important or something. As I bolted from my study to the kitchen, I nearly tripped over something but I didn't look to see what it was. I quickly picked up the phone "Hello?" I panted "Hey, you wanna go out drinkin', you know has a girls night out, oh by the way this is Jay." thank god, I thought it was some crazy person calling, "Sure Jay, I'd love that, we haven't done it in awhile either so it will be good for us to talk, right?" "Yea, that's kinda why I thought it'd be nice to go out," Jay said "anyway I'll come and pick you up at 6:30, 'kay?" it was only 5 o' clock "Sure thang, I'll be ready." I thought it was a wonderful idea. "Great I'll see you th- *beeeeeep*" the phone rang out, alerting me that she had hung up. Weird, call must have been dropped or something.

I put the phone back in it's place and walked back to my study, thats when I stopped to look at the thing I had tripped on. It was my little Elegy of Emptiness statue. "Silly Ben, how did you get off your shelf?" I questioned mostly to myself rubbing the black and red paint on put on his eyes to make it look like the real Ben. I put it back in the spot it belonged and continued to my study.

~Time skip to 7:00~

Jay and I laughed loudly not really caring who heard our loud out burst. Jay grabbed the edge of the table as she nearly slipped of her chair. "Oh man, I haven't laughed that hard in ages *hehe* anyway, Sam I've thinking," "Oh, that's dangerous." I snickered "Sam, I'm being serious. We should look for boyfriends, I mean look at us. Two 18 who don't have boyfriends, like people will think there's something wrong with us." she was always way too over dramatic when she tries to be serious. "Yea, well look around you then, we're in a bar for goodness sake."

-Jake's P.O.V.-

Ben snickered as I grudgedly drank the shot. Alcohol was always so sour and nasty tasting to me, maybe from eatting people :/ who knows? As I sat the glass down Ben jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow "Hey Jack, I think I just found the perfect girls for us." as I turned to look where he was pointing I was glad I wore my mask, 'cause I'm sure I turned 3 shades of red, the girls were both pretty cute, but the one girl stood out more, don't ask why or how, it just felt weird. I ahd to go and talk to her, but with Ben it would be hard. " You see somethin' you like over there buddy?" he jabbed me in the ribs again. "Maybe." I mumbled. He snickered again, "M'kay, you can I the burnette if you want." I frowned. She was obviously an aubrey, but you can always trust Ben to never care about that stuff. Ben then grabbed my arm and dragged me over with him stopping in front on the table.

dun dun DUNN!

total cliffhanger, im such a jerk XD anyways i hope you enjoy and stick around for the next parts thank you so much,

AN: i do not own any creeypasta people..i wish i did -3- but i do own sam and jay :D


	2. Chapter 2

My creepypasta romance part 2

Made by TidalWaveKitty (or sandstormer)

*mild swearing*

Jack's P.O.V.

"Hello ladies, my friend and I thought it was quite strange that you fine young ladies are sitting all by yourselves, so we came to make sure you were alright." Ben said calmly. _FUCK YOU BEN!_ I wanted to strangle him, but I knew I couldn't with people everywhere. The blonde spoke first, "We're just fine, but thanks for caring." she glanced at her friend. She looked away. "Well, anyways I'm Ben and this is my friend Jack." he slapped his hand against my back.

The girl quickly looked up at her friend. "What a coincidence." she finally spoke. She had a beautiful voice. "A coincidence?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "Yea, we were just talking about those guys." "Those guys?" I asked. "You know, BEN Drowned and Eyeless Jack." I stood stunned by shock. She knew us. She even talked about us in a normal conversation. But how could someone like them be interested in people/creatures like us. Murders. Well post of us were. She looked at me and smiled, "I like your mask." _Fuck she noticed! _"Oh, um thanks." I looked away. The blonde spoke up "Anyways, my name is Jay and this is my friend Sam." she placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the ground again. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" Ben asked, _damn you Ben why do you have to do this?! _ "Sure thing." Jay replied. Ben sat next to Jay which forced me to sit next to Sam.

Sam's P.O.V.

_Damn he's hot, I wish I could see under that mask. Wait could this possibly be the REAL BEN Drowned and Eyeless Jack? No way those are just stupid stories. _I told myself, but still he was pretty cute. As he sat down next to me I couldn't help but blush. I quickly looked at the floor again and poked Jay's side "Why did you have to say yes?" I whispered to her. She ignored me and started to talk with Ben. I turned to Jack and looked at him shyly. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or frown behind that damn mask.

"Sooo…... um how are you?" damn I sounded so nervous. Why did my voice have to crack. He tilted his head "Okay… I guess;" he nervously laughed. I suddenly felt my chair being pushed toward Jack. I turned back to glare at Jay, only to see that it was Ben doing it. I smacked his arm and he and Jay snickered. They turned back and continued talking. I looked back and Jack. Again I had no way of tell what emotion he had about it. He look at Ben and then at me. I think he was a little mad. "Hey, Jay, I really kinda want to go home. I have some, um, things that need to get done." she looked at me, "Sorry Sam, you're gonna have to walk home." I stared at her "Why? Can't you drive me home?" she smiled to herself. "I'm gonna stay and talk with Ben for awhile, sorry." "I can walk without."

Jack's P.O.V.

Why did I say that?! Sam looked at me. "R-really? Umm, thanks Jack. I'd like that, thank you." I blushed behind my mask. We then stood up and left. It was quite awkward, we never really even talked on that long walk to her house. It was a good 15 minute walk. I occasionally looked down at her. She looked so innocent, _how could she possibly like us creepypastas_. This girl was hard to read. She's like that one book that even though you can open and look at it, you just can't quite seem to wrap your mind around it. "Umm so Sam, w-what do you do for a living." she looked up at me "I mostly animate, but sense I don't really earn any money from it I guess you can't really call it a job. But my actual job is (random store cuz im to lazy to think of one :P derp)." "Well, that sounds...fun." I looked back up towards the sky. Things got real awkward again after that. When her house came into view she seemed to walk faster. As she stomped up the porch steps she pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She leaned inside and flipped on a light switch. She turned back towards me.

"Well, ummm…..thanks Jack, this was fun. I guess." she gave a nervous laughter. "Yep. Fun." Damn, more awkwardness. "Well, I think you best get going, right?" I nodded my head. She stepped inside her house and closed the door. I stood there for several minutes trying to process what just happened. _She wants you to leave idiot, don't be so stupid that you can't understand when people want you to go away! _ my conscience yelled at me. "Yea, yea, I'm going." I mumbled out loud. How stupid can I be? Answer: very.

It's done, FINALLY! But seriously, I had a bad case of the writers block, so thats why it took so freakin long to write but i hope you all enjoyed and stick around for the next part ^_^


End file.
